


"new phone, who dis?"

by astropocalypse



Series: White Collar/Batman Shenanigans [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, White Collar (TV 2009)
Genre: Alternative name: Tim Drake is bad at taking care of himself, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Gen, I wrote this instead of listening during physics, Neal Caffrey is Tim Drake, Sort of sickfic?, Tim Drake is Neal Caffrey, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astropocalypse/pseuds/astropocalypse
Summary: Neal accidentally messages Peter after getting seriously hurt. Peter is very worried at the cavalier way he seems to treat his wellbeing. Cue: Peter Burke, helicopter parent.(Very cracky chatfic)
Relationships: Peter Burke & Neal Caffrey
Series: White Collar/Batman Shenanigans [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150793
Comments: 16
Kudos: 148





	"new phone, who dis?"

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Impradivus for betaing this and being an awesome human being in general <3

**Neal:** ok so

**Neal:** dont be mad

**Nea** l: but i mightve

**Neal:** maybe

**Neal:** accidentally

**Neal:** gotten stabbed again

**Peter:** What the fuck?! AGAIN?!

**Neal:** ik ik im sorry

**Neal:** wait

**Neal:** shit

**Neal:** shit shit shit

**Neal:** wrong chat

**Peter:** YOU WERE STABBED?

**Neal:** uhhhh… new phone who dis?

**Peter:** Cut the crap, Neal.

**Peter:** Where are you? What happened?

**Neal:** i swear it sounds worse than it is

**Peter:** So you weren’t stabbed?

**Neal:** _lightly_ stabbed

**Neal:** but dw! nothing a few stitches cant fix

**Peter:** If you’re in the hospital, how come I didn’t get informed as your emergency contact?

**Neal:**

**Peter:** Neal.

**Peter:** Please don’t tell me you decided giving yourself stitches was a good idea.

**Neal:** ok

**Neal:** i wont

**Peter:** Goddamnit, Caffrey!

**Peter:** I’m coming over, and we’re going to the ER.

**Neal:** srsly, its not a big deal

**Neal:** it stopped bleeding ages ago and im like 63% sure I dont have any internal injuries

**Peter:** _THAT IS NOT A HIGH NUMBER_

**Peter:** Are you at June’s? I’m pulling up your tracking data. I’m on my way, since you clearly need adult supervision.

**Neal:** …fine.

**Peter:** Good. I’ll be there in 15 minutes.

**Neal:** :)

**Neal:** just

**Neal:** if a tiny murderous gremlin child opens the door, you should probably come back at a different time

**Neal:** since you dont seem too fond of stab wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate beginning: 
> 
> "So, good news, the knife didn't hit my spleen, because I don't have one. Bad news, I don't have a spleen."  
> Cue Peter being like "YOU DON'T HAVE A _SPLEEN?!_ "
> 
> Also, we never did discover who Tim was originally texting... I'll leave up to your imagination.
> 
> Also also, thanks a ton for reading! Please drop a comment, it honestly makes my day :)


End file.
